Noel Vermillion VS Black★Rock Shooter
Noel Vermillion VS Black★Rock Shooter is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Noel Vermillion from the Video Game Series BlazBlue and Black★Rock Shooter from the Anime of the same name. Description BlazBlue VS Black★Rock Shooter! In this battle that will have bullets raining from the sky, which one of these ladies will win in this classic battle of guns? Interlude KR: Guns. The more advanced weapon than swords. AK211: Bullets will rain from the sky as those two ladies clash. KR: Noel Vermillion, The Eye Of The Azure. AK211: And Black Rock Shooter, The Strongest Otherself from the OtherWorld. He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: To make this fight fair, we are going to restrict Noel's status as The Eye Of The Azure, as well as Insane Black Rock Shooter. AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Noel Vermillion Black Rock Shooter Tier: Large Star Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level, potentially Multi-Universal Level Name: Black★Rock Shooter, Stella, Rock, Matoi Kuroi Origin: Black★Rock Shooter Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Otherself, Clone, Black Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon her weapons at will), Skilled swordsman and marksman, Energy Projection, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can sing, Can travel to other worlds), Immortality (Type 8, dependent on her real-world self), Resistance to Time Stop, Limited Memory Manipulation (She represents her real-world counterpart's traumatisms. If she was to die, so would the memories of said trauma), Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation (Capable of damaging and erasing souls, reducing them to mere harmless objects able to be eaten. Likely capable of controlling souls and make them obey her), Non-Corporeal (Is merely a soul), Spatial Manipulation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who are capable of warping space), Time Manipulation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can create time loops), Reality Warping (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can create large realms and modify them at will), Transmutation (Similar to Stagnant Souls, who can transform souls into physical object), Mind Manipulation (Capable of forcing others to see her own memories), Danmaku, Homing Attack, and Limited Time Paradox Immunity (Kept her memories within a time loop) KR: The OtherWorld, A world where there is no life, except for certain beings called The Otherselves. AK211: The Otherselves are black stars, clones which manifests in the OtherWorld, an entire multi-universe which is parallel to our own universe. Otherselves are the manifestions of the emotions and desires of people in the Real World. By killing them, the trauma that people suffered from in the Real World is outright terminated, and then they come back to life to carry the burden of their human counterparts once again. KR: Each Otherself had a realm of her own, which contains a sun in it. And should she die, the realm crumbles and falls apart. AK211: However there was one Otherself who did not have a realm of hers like the others, but she stood over all of the Otherselves in terms of power. Her name...Is Black Rock Shooter. KR: Black Rock Shooter, or BRS for short, is the Otherself of Mato Kuroi, a human filled with hope and had the desire of freeing others from their stress that caused by their lives. Which is why BRS keeps on moving to other Otherselves to kill them regularly in order to grant Mato her wish. AK211: All of this shows her true prowess. Speaking of which, isn't it the time of the analysis of her powers and abilities? KR: Yeah. Though her lack of clothing does not seem to disturb her at all, as she have more than the natural strength, speed and endurance of a normal Otherself. AK211: Yeah, she can jump more than 20 meters into the air with a single jump, she can break chains with her bare hands, is somehow capable of lifting her giant ass cannon and swing it like it weight nothin'. And don't get me started on all the hits she can take! KR: Even if she visibly bleeds, her wound quickly heal mere seconds after being hurt and she has taken hit that would mean the end for even the others self. She has survived being crushed under a giant hammer, being rolled over by a spider robot, being impaled trough the chest and being squashed with metals chains. AK211: Holy God!That's some hardcore bondage. KR: But she is not only durable, she got extremely deadly weapons and she know how to use them. Like the Black Blade, which is just a regular katana, but is useful for quick close range combat AK211: Yeah that's bullshit, the only weapon we care about here is the '★'rock Cannon! A giant cannon almost her size that can shoot 20 well, Black Rocks per seconds. And it has multiple form too! KR: The regular form is an arm cannon that shoot very powerful black rock that explode at contact with enemies. Or sometime not. It can also morph into a gatling gun with high firing rate as it was able to destroy Chariot's giant spider robot in seconds. AK211: And she also got yet another double gatling gun capable of killing entire army of skeletons with it's monstruous firing power. KR: However she cannot move while using them. AK211: Well I don't think I would want to move away form these two babies anyways. KR: The cannon also can be used to block attack and is extremely resistant, but it can be broken. AK211: But since she can create another one form thin air, this is hardly a problem. Oh, and there's the Rainbow Cannon, which is a cannon that has the power of both the real universe and the Otherworld universe. She used this thing to obliterate Insane Black Rock Shooter. KR: Over the course of the series, BRS had done crazy feats in every single appearance, be it anime or manga. She destroyed building sizedd skulls, nearly killed Black Gold Saw with a stray shot, said Otherself had the same realm as the other Otherself which hosts a sun in it, which is the manifestion of her powers, She fought Ram in the manga, who had the power to destroy the Threshold, which consists of multiple star systems, and even defeated Insane Black Rock Shooter, who was way superior to her. AK211: I think this is the time where you say that she has flaws, right? KR: Yup. BRS, like any fictional character, has her own flaws. Although it shouldn't be a bother, she would cease to exist Mato Kuroi, her human counterpart, dies. But that won't be a weakness if her opponent can't kill Mato. AK211: So don't mess with this Otherself. Beacuse she will rock you to hell! Grief and suffering isn't something that can be taken away by dying in a fight! You have to resolve your problems by talking and explaining your points of view. Relying on others for it is wrong! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year